Eyes Wide Open
"Eyes Wide Open" is the second episode of Season 1, and the second overall episode of Friday Night Lights. It was directed by Jeffrey Reiner and written by Jason Katims. It aired on October 10, 2006. Synopsis Through faith and courage, tragedy turns to healing - In the wake of star quarterback Jason Street's serious injury, the town of Dillon turns to prayer. Pressure mounts for Coach Taylor and the team as second-string quarterback Matt Saracen is unwittingly thrust into the spotlight, while tensions build between Riggins and "Smash" Williams. Plot With everyone in Dillon praying for Jason's recovery, the season is briefly put on hold. But when news of his paralysis hit, Coach Taylor is forced to mold Saracen into a starting quarterback, or begin packing his family's bags. Tami is not content with attending "book clubs" and sitting on committees. Against her husband's wishes, she accepts the high school's guidance counselor job. Tim silently grieves over the injury of his best friend. Cast *Kyle Chandler as Eric Taylor *Connie Britton as Tami Taylor *Gaius Charles as Brian Williams *Zach Gilford as Matt Saracen *Minka Kelly as Lyla Garrity *Taylor Kitsch as Tim Riggins *Adrianne Palicki as Tyra Collette *Jesse Plemons as Landry Clarke *Scott Porter as Jason Street *Aimee Teegarden as Julie Taylor *Walter Perez as Bobby "Bull" Reyes *Brad Leland as Buddy Garrity *Blue Deckert as Mac McGill *Derek Phillips as Billy Riggins *Libby Villari as Mayor Lucy Rodell *Katherine Willis as Joanne Street *Mark Nutter as Mitchell Street *Louanne Stephens as Lorraine Saracen *Liz Mikel as Corrina Williams *Nieko Mann as Noannie Williams *Whitney McCauley as Sheila Williams *Sabra Fuller as Mary Ann Granger *Merrilee McCommas as Pam Garrity *Cindy Creekmore as Missy Aubrey *Chris Doubek as Young Doctor *Michael Costello as Doctor Kroll *Anne Clarke as Drew *Stephen Bishop as Interviewer *Sid Johnson as Reverend Grady *Peter Heckmann as Reverend Locke *Ravin Alexander as Crying Cheerleader *Joseph Cheatham as Gat Guy *Steven Chester Prince as Reg Quotes :Coach Taylor (to Jason): Hey. :Jason: Hey, Coach :Coach Taylor: How you feeling? :Jason: Well, I'm, uh, not feeling too much right now. (laughs weakly) ---- :Billy Riggins: I saw that tackle, little brother. I saw him hit that turf. Tell you what I think. He's talking about wanting to play football. He ain't ever gonna walk again. ---- :Coach Taylor (to Matt): Saracen. I need you to work a little bit harder. You need to learn this offense, son. You need to know this offense in your mind, in your body. You need to know this offense so well that your children are gonna know this offense in their own DNA. Do you understand me? Do you understand? :Matt: Yes, sir. :Coach Taylor: All right, go on. ---- :Smash (to Tim): I seen my granddaddy make better blocks playing checkers. :Tim: Yeah, if you could run as fast as you talk we'd probably score every play. That's fact. :Smash: Look, you got something; you got something to say to me. :Tim: You need to start getting behind my blocks, right behind me. I can't keep doing all this. :(Smash and Tim start pushing and shoving each other) Category:Season 1 episodes